Firestar's Prophecy
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: DarkClan, SunClan, FireClan, and SilverClan are about to go to battle, and Nightleaf wants to stop it. Will a visit from the ThunderClan leader Firestar help? Or just make things worse? "Fire and Night alone can save the forest."
1. Chapter 1

~Firestar's Prophecy~

Chapter 1

Nightleaf padded behind the rest of her clan mates into the stone pit. She was very excited, for this was her first Gathering since she became a warrior one moon ago. Upon entering the pit, she saw more cats than she ever had before. Her clan leader, Shadowstar, leapt up the stone ledge and sat with the other leaders: Flamestar of SilverClan, Moonstar of FireClan, and Riverstar of SunClan.

Flamestar padded up, and called the Gathering to order. "Now that DarkClan has arrived, we can get started." He said. "Shadowstar, would you like to start?"

Shadowstar nodded her sleek black head, and stepped up. "Thank you Flamestar. DarkClan has nothing major to report, prey is running well, and a few new kits have been born recently." She mewed. "We all are grateful that StarClan has blessed us this new-leaf, for I am sure we all are having wonderful hunting, after a horrid leaf-bare?"

A few cats murmured their agreements.

Shadowstar nodded and stepped back. "And that is all I have to report."

Nightleaf watched her leader with admiration. She had always dreamed of becoming leader, but she doubted it would happen.

Flamestar padded up to give his report. "SilverClan has had excellent hunting by our river, and we too, are celebrating the birth of three new kits."

Riverstar padded up. "Well, all _would_ be well, if the cats of FireClan would stop stealing prey from our borders."

Moonstar looked taken aback. "How dare you accuse _us_ of stealing," she hissed "When it's _you _who have been stealing prey!"

Riverstar was about to argue, when Shadowstar stepped between them. "This is a Gathering." She said "We have a truce!"

Riverstar spat "I have no truce with her!" he flicked his tail at Moonstar.

"You know what this means…" Moonstar hissed, unsheathing her claws, "This is war!"

Shadowstar bristled. "Here is no the time! We might anger Starclan if we carry on in this manner!"

Riverstar turned on her "That's your problem, Shadowstar! You're to soft!"

Shadowstar's eyes flashed. She bristled and called "DarkClan! We're going home!"

~x~

Nightleaf paced in front of the warrior's den, and worried herself. _StarClan'll fix this. _She thought. She glanced up at the full moon. It was surrounded by dark clouds...

* * *

**_A/N: This is my first Warriors fanfic, and I'm so excited! Please review, or I'll put Shadowstar on you!_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Prophecies

Chapter 2: The Prophecies

**DISCALIMER! I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR MY CHARCTERS... **

Firestar paced his den, thinking over the strange dream he had just had.

**A sleek black cat stalked through the forest, and stopped at it's border. **

**It glanced around, and leapt. Padding down into a stone ridge, it curled up.**

**A few moments later, a cat with a pelt as grey as silver padded down.**

**"Shadowstar." He greeted. Shdowstar looked up "Hello, Riverstar."**

**Riverstar looked around and sat down. "What did you need me for?"**

**Shadowstar took a breath. "I think we should talk. I had a dream, and in it, received a message..."**

**Riverstar lookd confused. "Why did you want me then?"**

**Shadowstar shrugged "You're the only other one with Insomnia..."**

**Riverstar nodded. "Okay. What's the message?"**

**Shadowstar looked up at Silverpelt, and recited: **

_**"With the dark and dreary day at hand, **_

_**Only one can make a stand.**_

_**With the help from a warrior with the pelt of flame,**_

_**Behold the horrors only she can tame."**_

**Riverstar shuddered. "Eerie. What do you think it means?"**

**Shadowstar shook her head and mewed "I don't know..."**

Firestar shook his flame-colored pelt and wondered what it could mean.

He decided to go talk to Jayfeather about it.

The shock of finding out that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were Leafpool's kits was still a shock to him, even more so that Hollyleaf was dead.

He padded in, and the blind medicine cat hurried over. "Firestar, what is it?"

Firestar shook his head and mewed "I just need to ask you something."

Jayfeather raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to tell me the meaning of a message I got last night..."

Jayfeather sat down. "What is it?"

Firestar repeated the eerie message

_"With the dark and dreary day at hand, _

_Only one can make a stand._

_With the help from a warrior with the pelt of flame,_

_Behold the horrors only she can tame."_

Jayfeather was silent.

Firestar looked up quickly.

Then Jayfeather spoke

_"Fire and Night alone can save the forest."_

Firesat's eyes widened.

"I-is it about me?" he mewed.

Jayfeather purred. "Yes. You must travel a long journey, the Dark Forest, where DarkClan, SunClan, SilverClan, and FireClan dwell. I'm afraid a battle is coming on." His expression darkened. "But be warned. The journey is long, and the cats may not be was friendly as we are."

Firestar nodded. "I shall leave tomorrow."

~x~

Nightleaf padded over to the medicine cat's den and stepped inside.

"Milkflower?"

The milky white cat turned around and looked at Nightleaf. "Nightleaf!" she purred, "I need to talk to you!"

~x~

:"Wait, _I'm _the cat in the prophecy?"

Milkflower nodded.

_"Fire and Night alone can save the forest."_


End file.
